


Heaven of a Human Spirit

by LaddieLiam



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other, one of them dies but hes okay, they die tho its okay, unfortunately there are nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaddieLiam/pseuds/LaddieLiam
Summary: What if the church scene went just a little differently?Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "cradling someone in their arms"





	Heaven of a Human Spirit

“Where were we?” Mr. Glozier asked, “Oh, yes, killing you.” 

Aziraphale’s heart sped up — not that it needed to. “You can’t kill me. There’ll be  _ paperwork _ .” 

Aziraphale looked back to Rose — or, rather, Greta. She gave him a smile, the kind of smile you’d give the bank teller when they’re moving impossibly slow and you have a plane to catch; or in other words, a smile filled with contempt to the very brim. Aziraphale could miracle himself out no problem, but just imagine what would happen to those books of prophecy. He couldn’t let Nazis of all people have those books; to be completely honest he thought the Nazis were too horrendous even for Below to have come up with. 

“Auf Wiedersehen,” Greta said, pulling the trigger. 

Aziraphale had several thoughts very quickly: Crowley wouldn’t know he was discorporated; there was going to be quite a bit of paperwork; and that the damned Nazis were getting his books. 

It didn’t hurt… at first. He fell to his knees, a hand flying to his chest. That’s when the door opened. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale said as his vision blurred, the world tilted and — actually, no,  _ he _ tilted. Aziraphale tried to catch himself but only hurt his wrist. That was when the pain in his chest made itself known. 

“Aziraphale?” That familiar voice asked.

Crowley was hopping around; consecrated ground an all that. If he weren’t about to be inconveniently discorporated, he would have thought it funny. Still, Crowley shouldn’t have been there. From his blurry and spinning place on the church floor, he could see his friend’s face contort with anger. If he wasn’t already dying, he might have been scared. 

“You  _ shot him _ ?” Crowley snarled at the Nazis, no longer moving around. The holy ground surely burning his feet. He didn’t seem to notice. 

“His purpose is done. And so is yours,” Mr. Harmony said double-checking that the books were in the bag. 

Crowley shook his head and calmly walked to Aziraphale’s side, taking the Angel in his arms. The Angel didn’t respond. 

“No, I don’t think that’s right,” Crowley’s voice was shaking with righteous fury.  _ “You shot my friend.” _

Greta raised her gun, it was aimed right for Crowley’s forehead. In one moment, the gun jammed, Crowley growled, and there was a pair of silky black wings above Aziraphale. 

“You- what  _ are _ you? What did you-” 

“An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life,” Crowley’s voice was almost calm, but Aziraphale knew the seething anger that lay just beneath the surface. “You don’t deserve the kindness Hell would give you.” 

Crowley let just enough of his true Demonic nature shine through his body, just enough to make them wish they’d never been born. He put terror into their very bones — he was being merciful. Crowley raised his hand, snapped, and all three of them stopped moving. 

The Nazis out of the way, Crowley ran a hand through Aziraphale’s hair, his eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell but only just. 

“C- Crowley?” Aziraphale asked. He was weak. He was weak and he was dying. If only Crowley had been there a few moments sooner. 

“There’s a bomb. There’s going to be. I- I stopped them from moving. They won’t make it out,” Crowley was never more thankful for his sunglasses than then, as they hid the tears and redness of his eyes. 

“You should go.” 

“What? I can’t leave you, angel.”  

Aziraphale smiled up at him. “I won’t be able to make it, Crowley,” His words caught in a throat full of tears. 

“Don’t say that, angel. Don’t you dare,” Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s suit jacket tight. He couldn’t be left alone. 

“I suppose I should thank you,” Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and smiled. The whistling of an incoming bomb could be heard, Aziraphale was getting paler and his breathing was slower. Just as the bomb impacted Crowley let out an unearthly scream. When the dust cleared he was still holding Aziraphale, but the Angel was no longer breathing. Crowley gently laid him down as comfortably as he could in the rubble and pressed his lips to his forehead. He probably shouldn’t have done that, but what’s done is done.

Crowley stood, ripped the bag of books from the dead Nazi’s hand, and headed to Aziraphale’s bookshop. He left the books on a table in the back with a note saying: 

_ Next time just call for help, angel. _

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooo this work is inspired by this piece of art that i fell in love with https://lnconcievable.tumblr.com/post/185678308811/alternative-church-scene-end
> 
> i dont know how else to like... link things in end notes but its some really good art y'all  
> also the title is from nina cried power by hozier


End file.
